Genetic Failure
by aestheticisms
Summary: You ate his heart. For Bijouie.


**Author's Notes:**

**Fandom: **Pokemon Gameverse

**Characters/Pairing: **Grimsley (Giima)/Caitlin.

**Notes: **For Bijouie. It's her late birthday present/giftfic I owed her since forever. You're amazing, and I'm sorry that I didn't get this up on your actual birthday. XD So, happy birthday~

Anyways, enjoy.

-RV

* * *

><p><em>Genetic Failure<em>

Sweetheart, you ate his heart.

* * *

><p>Grimsley was a gambling man, that's what he did, that's what he had. He had nothing to lose, everything to gain - and that was what made him insane.<p>

Oh, this fairytale is obviously over, so we might want to step back.

But the protagonists are getting older, and the memories? They fade to black.

.

.

.

Caitlin was a beautiful princess, in a once upon a fairytale dream-like coma. She went under the knife, before moving away to Unova, in order to enhance her look. Something went wrong, and the girl would not, could not, wake up. Her eyes were forever closed to the world, and the world began to panic. What would they do with the sleeping princess? The girl's Valet was furious, furious for allowing the girl to go through the operation, even though he was no longer in charge of her.

It was a Darach thing, in all honesty. He would never ever be free from his duty. He was built to protect the lady of the castle, and that was what he did, even years after their dismal farewell.

But none of that mattered, his dear Caitlin was gone from the world, breathing softly in a corner of a hospital located in the deep depths of Castelia City. She was the city's best kept secret, an oddity in the system. She soon became an urban legend, one that even the most occult occultists wouldn't dare chase.

Except one. One man decided to brave the tide, brave the lies. He had nothing to lose, anyways. His family was in shambles, once the most influential in the region, now the most disgusting. He had been ruined, absolutely destroyed.

His name was Grimsley. He wasn't the best of people, and most definitely wasn't the prince charming character that our leading lady, Caitlin, would expect to wake her up from her trance.

But he did. He went to that obscure hospital, in hopes of gaining a peek at the magical girl. He managed to sneak past security, sneak past nurses and doctors, even those pesky security cameras were defeated. Upon arrival, he sat down on the chair next to her bed, and noticed little things about her. The flutter of her chest, the length of her eyelashes. She was a pretty doll, he decided, as he brushed his fingers against the porcelain of her cheek.

Her eyes quivered open, and she stifled a yawn as she rose from her trance.

He fell back, shock flashing over his features, appearing more like a shadow, instead of a man. Grimsley saw those eyes, and those eyes were the eyes that brought him to his damnation.

Those were the eyes of the family that ruined his life.

But this girl, this ethereal being, surely couldn't be part of that clan? Surely, she wasn't from the heights of Sinnoh's mountains. Surely, he had to be overreacting?

"Oh. How odd" was all she said. She didn't even seem troubled at the presence of a man who she had not met before in her room, or the bisharp that stood next to him, at the ready.

Those eyes were beautiful, and Grimsley was completely captivated. He never shook, he never lost his composure, but this girl completely unnerved him.

"So, what is your name? I feel so sleepy. Hmm," she mused, taking no notice to her surroundings, or her appearance. Not that she would be able to notice it, there were no mirrors in her room.

"Giima," he lied smoothly, finally regaining his senses, and a dash of dignity while he picked himself up. The blonde girl smiled, and tilted her head.

The name rolled off her tongue like the sweetest sin. "Giima. What a pretty name. My name is Caitlin." Her voice was as smooth as silk.

Grimsley nodded, nodded, and nodded. He couldn't do something besides that. It was as if his brain had ceased to work, and that all he could do were the basic things that all living creatures were born being able to do. Nod, breathe, and question. _Why was this girl here, anyways? _

_Why did that name sound so familiar? _

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. I better get going. I'm sorry." He dipped his head down, and winked, as he fled the scene, leaving the once-asleep princess alone in her white, windowless, room.

He felt like he was missing something. When he arrived outside, his bisharp let out a guttural noise, and Grimsley looked up. The sky was blue, the bluest it had ever been in Castelia history.

It was like it never ended. A monochrome blue sky.

It was then when he realized what he was missing. He put a hand to his chest, and his lips twisted into a sarcastic grin.

"Oh, _damn._"

The girl named Caitlin, the girl who's family was (most likely/most unlikely) responsible for his family's destitution, stole his heart.

Grimsley never liked fairytales, and he was as sure as hell that his life wasn't going to become one. He wouldn't let it.

.

.

.

The next time he saw Caitlin, was when she arrived at the Unova Pokemon League building. She was no longer the dazed girl, but a vicious battler. She tired out easily, but that was something no one knew, no one but Grimsley, of course.

He knew everything. He was Grimsley. There was no question to it.

The blonde was prettier than ever, the wild hair tamed and groomed to near perfection. As she approached the black-haired man, he smirked. His liepard lounged at his feet, green eyes flickering with interest.

"I'm here for a battle," she announced, a rouge blush blossoming on her cheeks, not because she was embarrassed, but because she was proud. Grimsley's smirk seemed to widen, as he sauntered off of his chair, and his liepard followed. According to her record, she had already gotten past Shauntal, Renbu, and Alder. Interesting, interesting.

But that didn't mean anything. Caitlin stood at the ready, and Grimsley arched a brow.

"All right. Your challenge has been accepted. I am Grimsley of the Elite Four-" Confusion flashed in her eyes. "-but you might know me as Giima. I respond to both. I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent." He bowed, ever so slightly. Then his liepard took the floor. "Are you ready?

The girl clenched her fists, and it was in that moment, in which Grimsley realized that she was not a girl. She was...a contradiction. Her eyes shone fiercely, and she had the body of an eighteen year old. Her mannerisms, they were childish, oh so very so.

"Game on," Caitlin said, sending her bronzong to the field.

The battle was fierce, both sides suffering major loses, but in the end, the more skilled Grimsley took the win. Caitlin gritted her teeth, and her musharna returned to its owner.

"Oh well, it seems like you have lost. Sorry about that." Grimsley's grin wouldn't waver, not even for a second. Caitlin felt her head throb, and her vision was getting blurry.

"Shut up." Her voice turned deadly, dark, and Grimsley arched a brow. He tilted his head, and began to chuckle.

"Well, someone's a sore -"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Caitlin sent the male flying across the room, crashing into his adorned wall. He twitched sporadically, his scarf askew, and loafers littered across the floor. He felt an invisible pressure, pushing down on him, attempting to implant him into the ground.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Caitlin screeched, as she fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Grimsley's bisharp came to his rescue, helping its owner up. Grimsley waved it off, and limped towards Caitlin, taking her chin and raising it up, finally getting a good look at her eyes. They were the brightest blue, hitting silver under the lights. She shook under his grasp, and he let her go.

"Why did you do that?" She spat, and Grimsley began to take steps back. His assumptions had been correct.

This was the girl, this girl, this girl who had stolen his heart, this girl had ruined his life.

"Your family is a bunch of scoundrels." Grimsley said, steadily, quietly, but the room seemed to shake. Caitlin's eyes widened, as she lifted herself up, lunging forward, grabbing at air.

"Don't you dare disgrace my family with your words!" She screeched, as Grimsley turned away, playful eyes turning cold

"Get away from me. Get out."

She stood where she was, defiance radiating off of her.

"Didn't you hear me? _Get the hell out of here._" Grimsley whipped around, and was stunned when she ran into his arms and kissed him. She took his face and pressed it against hers, bodies falling down in slow motion.

"I can't leave. Not until I beat you." Caitlin murmured, between frantic kisses, between repeated attempts to shove the girl off.

But in the end, Grimsley decided that he couldn't do a thing. She got her way, and when she let go of him, she slapped him, and ran off.

He stood in the empty room, watching her fade into the night, watching her leave. He felt lonely, lonely as a violin player in Nacrene, lonely as the boy who watches the love of his life leave.

(Except, he didn't know that. He didn't know that he would end up chasing this girl until the end of the earth. The only thing Grimsley knew was that Caitlin was the craziest bitch to walk the earth.)

"You better come back." Grimsley said, to no one in particular. The air seemed to shudder, and he closed his eyes.

.

(She ate my heart

That girl is a monster

Could I love her?)


End file.
